


no difference (you and me)

by partiallight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: In his dreams, G'raha is visited by a weary old man.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch / G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	no difference (you and me)

"Your work is already done."

G'raha hears these words resounding in his head, but they sound like his own.

(He's heard strange voices before, but this is the first time his own is among them.)

It's like a thick veil is being pushed away when suddenly, the void of his memories and thoughts is filled with another presence.

G'raha has been dreaming ever since he fell asleep. Dreaming of a brighter future.

(Dreaming of purple trees and a bustling city, dreaming of angelic beings.)

Dreaming of _them_.

Through the reflections of his memories, he can make out the shape of a male Miqo'te, but hardly more than that. "Who are you? And how did you get into my dream?"

"Well, that might just be too difficult to explain with words. Time is of the essence." The figure tilts his head a little before reaching out with his hand towards G'raha. "May I show you? The things I have seen."

Somehow, it feels right. It feels right the same way the memories of Allag did, the same way the dreams feel right. G'raha grabs the other person's hand and closes his eyes.

And then he sees it.

(Sees purple trees and a bustling city, sees angelic beings.)

Sees his own hands, completely crystallized.

When he opens his eyes, he sees who the visitor to his inner world is. A different him. The Crystal Exarch. "Then I... you've already fulfilled our goal?"

"That is correct. The ruined future I hail from is no more."

"But that means..."

Their lips move in unison as they mouth the words together, "This is not the time to be asleep."

For a moment, they just stare expectantly at each other.

Then, the Exarch speaks. "I want to go adventure with _them_."

"So even when I become an old man, that won't change?" G'raha laughs. "Well, our interests align. Not surprisingly so. What's more, we both are incomplete. I'll take your offer."

The Exarch's eyes widen in surprise. "Then--"

"We gotta hurry!" Before the Exarch can finish. G'raha locks their lips together. 

\--

As G'raha-- the Exarch?-- opens his eyes from his long dream, he sees _them_ , patiently waiting.

He remembers the dreams, he remembers the reality. He remembers his motivation, his joy, but also the hardships and the loss.

He feels whole.

"I'm home," he says.

"Good morning, G'raha Tia."


End file.
